


Limb From Limb

by cherishiggy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breathplay, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Manipulation, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, such as cunt slut whore bitch and all jazz that so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiggy/pseuds/cherishiggy
Summary: But to Galo, Kray had always been kind but stern, a bulat steel knife wrapped in silk, giving her love but not afraid to remind Galo of her place.This contrast, the side of her only Galo — or at least she hopes so — got to see, it always intrigued her. And now it began to send shivers down her spine, too.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Limb From Limb

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I just… don't look at me. I swear I'm working on an another installation of the monster au, but I was talking to Aria the other night after seeing [this fanart of hers](https://mobile.twitter.com/Alikurai/status/1258119689731035145) and [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972758), we bounced the idea of mommy kink fem kraygalo off of each other, and, well. This happened. Mommy kink is a huge hit or miss for me, but when it hits, it goes hard as fuck. And seeing as how Kray is a strong ambitious woman that knows what she wants, I can't help but swoon and have my knees buckle, pleading for her strap, can I? 
> 
> ...I'm kinkshaming myself so hard rn
> 
> Anyway, the title's from [a song of the same name](https://youtu.be/TTtJ1qm-IhI) by Motörhead!! I was listening to that album in dire need of some titles, listened closer to the lyrics of this song, and it all went from there. I find them really fitting 🌟
> 
> Please read the tags before jumping into this fic!! (ᗒᗩᗕ)

The first time it happened, it seemed so out of the blue, although if she looked back on it now, it made plenty of sense.

Kray is a big, imposing woman, commanding equal parts respect, attention, and fear. Buxom to boot, too. Living with Kray for a big chunk of her life, she started to notice this pretty early. How people kissed the dust under her boots as she moved up the ladder in the business world, crushing all who stood before her with cold intent and a steel fist. 

But to Galo, she had always been kind but stern, a bulat steel knife wrapped in silk, giving her love but not afraid to remind Galo of her place.

This contrast, the side of her only Galo — or at least she hopes so — got to see, it always intrigued her. And now it began to send shivers down her spine, too. 

Then the thoughts began.

The first time it happened, she thought she'd die from embarrassment. But Kray's panties were so light and soft, perfect silk and lace in her hand, that Galo couldn't help but slide her free hand down her front and into her boxers. The orgasm took her by surprise, the second she gave in and thought how Kray would gently cup her chest as she pounds her into the mattress.

Well. To say that this side of hers was a surprise to even herself would be an understatement.

But she couldn't tear herself away from these thoughts, no matter how much she had tried. 

A part of her didn't want to.

The thoughts harried her, and at the same time kept her company on cold lonely nights when she longed for Kray's strong arms embracing her waist and her warm chest pressing against her shoulder blades. Sneaking Kray's panties and dress shirts out of the laundry basket has become something she looks forward to every day. Galo falls asleep with the garment still having Kray's warmth, Kray's scent, pressed to her chest, nose buried into it, and thighs slick with come.

The third time she ever gets drunk in her life, she barely manages to make it home from the bar.

She doesn't remember it clearly, but she thinks she said something very unintelligible yet still loud to Kray on the doorstep of their apartment. Kray was reading something, glasses on, but the second she hears Galo enter, she heads to meet her. She was probably worried sick since Galo came home very late and didn't warn her.

Galo makes a drunk note to apologise, but forgets it the very next second, when Kray asks, stern, "Honey, where've you been?"

She makes a non-committal sound and a shrug, hoping it reads like "y'know, stuff". Galo wouldn't trust herself to open her mouth right now, especially when light nausea begins to settle in nicely right in her throat.

This answer doesn't satisfy Kray at all, and she drags Galo's limp body into the bathroom by the shoulders. She sticks Galo's head under the cold unforgiving torrent of the sink faucet in rapid intervals, for long enough it has an effect on Galo's intoxicated head but not that long for her to start getting short of breath and drowning. After the procedure is done, she dries her head with a towel in rough, jerky movements of her wrists, but I'm the back of her mind Galo still finds it caring — if she did not care at all, she would have left her on the couch for the night to puke her guts out and sleep a heavy, alcohol-induced slumber.

With that done and over with, Kray carries her bridal-style to her bedroom. Were Galo's head more clear, she would have revelled in having Kray's chest against her cheek. And, were Kray in her business attire, if Galo concentrated long enough on that, she would have felt the stitching and ridges of the lace on the bra and, surely enough, a nipple underneath all the fabric.

Laid on Kray's bed, head on the pillow, Galo, still buzzed, immediately drowns in the invigorating scent of chamomile. She isn't sure if it's the laundry conditioner, the aromatic herb pouch adjacent to the pillow, Kray's shampoo. She can't concentrate on the source of it, all her thoughts sluggishly, but insistently swim towards Kray.

"So, dear. What is this all about?" begins Kray, voice deep and smooth. Like pinpricks against a dried bug carcass, it presses Galo further into the bed.

"Whuwh- me being on your bed? I'unno," tries Galo, uneasy with being put under so much pressure. Kray is just sitting near her on the bed in her home attire, nothing official that unequivocally makes you obey her, but even in her sweatpants and — _oh god her tee is almost indecently transparent —_ Galo has no doubt who's actually in charge here.

But Kray's face is stern, with creases around her light eyebrows, and that makes Galo bite down on any joke she might have said to ease the tension filling the room.

Galo can't take any more of that heavy stare and so, honest to a fault, and especially so while drunk, she stumbles through her words, "'s just- I've been getting off t' the thought of you, mommy, and… That's why..."

Kray's eyebrows raise and the color of her eyes deepens while the realization of what she had just said catches up to Galo's snail-paced brain. Oh no.

A tense half-minute passes, with Galo clamping her hands over her blabbering mouth as if to prevent more embarrassing secrets to slip out. She tries to understand what's going through Kray's head, to see what's going on in her eyes, but Kray just stares at her. It's so quiet, Galo can hear the pitter-patter of the light rain outside.

Galo is ready for the worst.

With an unreadable expression, Kray pats her thighs. "Get over here. Hurry." Her voice is a blade of steel, a sharp line pressed against Galo's throat and cutting to shreds whatever protests she had.

Having no say in the matter, getting on all fours, Galo crawls towards Kray. The soft mattress sinks under her every step like a bog of uncertainty, making the seconds seem like they last forever. The alcohol sloshing in her stomach isn't making it easy, too, she almost keels over a few times, head woozy.

She isn't sure if whatever Kray is planning to do now is scarier than what she imagined Kray might do, and that sends an unkind shiver down her spine. This form of punishment is something new.

Kray watches on with an indecipherable gaze as Galo crawls over her knees and, with some trouble, settles over her thighs. Exposed and with her eyesight downturned and filled with just pale crevasses of the bedding, Galo doesn't know what could come next. She doesn't realize she's so tense until Kray slides a finger down her spine, from the neck down to her lower back, humming at how wound up she is.

Galo takes a few shaky breaths in to relax, but the second her pants along with underwear are tugged down to expose her to the chilly air of the room, she squeaks in surprise, shoulders jumping up.

A slap of a metal hand harshly lands onto her ass, shutting her up. "Quiet." Kray's other hand tightly holds Galo by the shoulders, not letting her wiggle or move from her thighs at all.

Thoughts are running with the speed of Mach 5 in her head all of a sudden. How— what— _why—_

The second slap makes her ass jiggle and her thoughts momentarily stop before taking off again. Is this a punishment for making Kray worry? For drinking herself almost stupid? For calling Kray momm—

Another slap.

Her ass begins to sting from the merciless force Kray is hitting her with. 

On the fifth slap, her thighs start to wobble. She's kept them firm and uptight because of uneasy anticipation and to hold herself up, but now, it's as if something is releasing every last muscle fiber in there, one protein string by one, until her knees slide apart on the softest cotton. Galo can't tense up her ass anymore, she just lies in place, accepting blow after blow.

With her knees parting, the place where Kray's blows land changes ever-so-slightly, the cold of the room hits Galo's slowly soaking folds, and _fuck she's getting wet from the rough treatment_. Corners of her eyes sting now from shame at getting so needy, so hungry, and Kray's hand is unrelenting and even when the unforgiving metal of it is not upon her ass, her skin still stings like mad there, ablaze with light injury and blood raising to the surface.

Somewhere before blow twenty but definitely after blow thirteen — she had long lost count, instead barely managing to count down the seconds before the next slap in Kray's established rhythm — she realizes something. Some part of her brain is definitely still slow as a tortoise, because only _now_ it catches up to her.

_A punishment isn't supposed to feel good._

As if reading her mind, Kray speaks up for the first time since starting this, "Enjoying yourself, my little whore?"

Galo's pussy _throbs_ at the low, silky voice and she tries to distract herself by counting down the seconds till the next slap comes, but it is delivered so much quicker than she anticipated, making her choke on a whine. 

"Answer me."

How is she supposed to answer? She's choking on tears, her voice is shaky, and if Kray brings down her hand while Galo's speaking, she will no doubt moan—

A slap, even faster and more vicious than the previous ones, right at the area most suffering from the abuse, and Galo's ass positively explodes with pain and heat as she hangs her head low.

" _Yes, mommy_ ," sobs Galo. 

As if a reward for her obedience, cold fingers slide down her slit, playing with the wetness there, petting all too gently. These caresses are such a sudden change, Galo barely manages to calm down, not overthink it and just take them, in these minutes she had so gotten used to the rough touch, such teasing seemed no more than a feather's kiss upon her skin.

The first knuckle of Kray's metallic hand gets warmer and warmer, adjusting to Galo's body temperature, as Kray keeps teasing along her lips. Rewarding her with a flick of her plumping clit as well, Kray takes her hand away all too soon.

"Now lick it," she drawls, presenting her fingers to Galo's mouth. "Taste just how much of a bitch in heat you are, getting off on your punishment."

Wanting to obey to receive more of that fleeting reward, Galo wordlessly opens her mouth, jolting at Kray's words. Her head is swimming with both alcohol and arousal and _shame_ , and as she slobbers over the warming digits, hungrily taking them deeper and deeper still as they fuck their way in, she admits to herself she enjoys it, to the highest twisted degree one might enjoy a punishment. She isn't sure if that is right, for her to feel that, but she can't concentrate even on a single thought. So instead, she focuses her efforts on licking the salty reminder of her arousal off of metal.

The fingers are gone all too soon, the thin line of drool expressing her exact sentiment by just not wanting to break off.

"Mommy…!"

A few more slaps come, cutting her off, the harshest of them all, and that's when Galo _breaks._ Her tears run free, mingling with snot into dark patches on the pristine sheets as Kray goes off in earnest, deepening the shade of her skin to purple bruises. Galo hopes she finishes soon, or she won't be able to take it, her skin will definitely crack open…!

Kray breathes out in relief. Finally, she can let out all the anger at the girl in honest.

Galo isn't sure how many slaps Kray followed up with. Teeth clenched, Galo drowns in the sensation of skin sizzling with pain as it swallows her whole. 

Her brain catches up to her a few minutes after once her ass feels lonely without more slaps to come as she is turned around and gently sat into Kray's lap. It hurts to sit on her ass, and Galo hisses, but the pain is dwarfed by Kray's warm embrace, her chest under Galo's cheek like a soft pillow with a comforting heartbeat.

"Good girl, good girl," coos Kray as she cards her fingers through Galo's hair. "You did so, so well. I'm proud of you."

Exhausted and buzzed both from alcohol and pain, all Galo could do is breathe out "mommy" in hopes Kray understands just how grateful she is for the praise. Galo can feel Kray's small huff in her chest, most likely a short laugh.

She can't hold herself back from this anymore.

With a helpless whine, she takes Kray's nipple peeking through her white shirt, beckoning her throughout the evening, in her mouth. Kray doesn't seem to be surprised by this at all — does she even get surprised anymore — and, as Galo raises her eyes to her face, she smiles warmly. "There, there, dear."

Galo nips and sucks and laves the nipple with attention, wettening the fabric, reaching for the gentle heat underneath. It peaks under her attention, deepening in color and almost wholly visible through the shirt now. Galo decides it isn't fair the other one is devoid of attention, and gets to cosseting it as well, just as thorough, keeping the pressure of her teeth just so. 

Kray's quiet sigh is sudden and like music to her ears, and she doubles her enthusiasm, wanting to hear it again.

With a low, melodic hum, Kray raises Galo's head by her chin, away from her chest. "Ah, but you know, it wouldn't be fair of me to leave you without reward, would it? Turn to me."

Galo perks up, attentive.

Kray looks her messy form over, pensive, stopping her gaze at her glistening folds. "We'll have to do something about this," she purrs, swiping a finger over Galo's clit, and Galo _trembles_. She needs this so much… 

"Please," she wheezes, and the corners of Kray's eyes crinkle in a smile. 

"Then here," she extends her hand to Galo. "Do with my hand as you please."

Galo's pussy _throbs_ and _pulses_ at the implication. She lowers her eyes, embarrassed at all the possibilities filling her brain. But for now, she needs something to relieve her. Something inside her, and on her clit.

Unsure of how to proceed and what exactly she's allowed and not allowed to do, she grips Kray's wrist and experimentally curls her fingers with her own, one by one. A lewd idea grips her by the throat. She has to try it.

Galo curls all of Kray's fingers except for index and middle, and lowers her palm dangerously, dangerously low, warily eyeing Kray all the while. What if she isn't okay with this, what if she won't allow it in the last second—

"Relax, sweetheart," laughs Kray, and it's deep and genuine. "I meant it when I said "do as you please"."

With a helpless exhale, Galo brushes Kray's fingers over the wetness already thoroughly soaking her gentle cobalt hair and folds, bracing for what she's about to do. But, no. Not yet. 

It's hard not to tremble when she raises Kray's thumb and pushes herself onto it, and with Kray's stare burning holes in her, it's all a bittersweet mix of embarrassment and arousal. Galo's knees almost buckle when she starts humping the thumb in sinuous little movements of her hips, and she moans out a weak "mommy", biting her lip.

Seeing her struggle, Kray holds her firmly by her waist, straightening Galo back up as her thrusts get harsher and harsher, observing her like a sated big cat. With Kray's support, Galo feels a bit more at ease and can concentrate on getting herself off, but she wants more, _more, so hungry._

Her cheeks flare up at what she is about to do. She freezes up, battling both shame and animalistic need.

Kray's hand cups her by the cheek, and her voice is soothing and dripping with nectar. "Come on. I know what you want to do. Do it."

A helpless whine escapes Galo's raw throat as she sinks onto Kray's fingers in one smooth slide. She's absolutely wrecked, dry tear tracks have seized up her skin, her lower back is an epicenter of pain when she squeezes on Kray's fingers, but it's okay, it's worth it because Kray is a steady pillar of reassurance near her, she's _inside Galo, she's all around_ her, and it's too much. 

With broken whines and sobs, Galo starts thrusting herself onto the fingers, unabashed. She didn't care now that Kray was watching her with a keen eye, she just chases her release, the thickness of the fingers filling her oh-so-well.

It isn't long before Galo is close to her release, softly moaning. Losing all powers in her trembling thighs, she gives up and just rolls her hips on Kray's fingers, pressing her clit tightly into the thumb, desperate in trying to find purchase before the inevitable.

The sudden and merciless thrusts of Kray's fingers inside, right into that soft spot, is what gets Galo to come, to fall into Kray's shoulder facefirst with muffled unintelligible sounds and moans of her name, yes, _yes, mommy Kray, right there—!_ And Kray presses on, keeping the thrusts slow and powerful as Galo falls apart in her hold, covering her knuckles in come.

Kray doesn't mind waiting for when Galo composes herself a bit in her afterglow. Nor does Kray mind wiping her fingers on her clean sheets, changed just that day. Nor does she mind the trembling bear hug Galo's gotten her in, and her reverent whispers. 

She doesn't. 

At least, she doesn't as much; she knows her patience will pay off handsomely. This evening is an unexpected turn of events, but not an unwelcome one. That skips a few steps in her plan.

Kray barely manages to disentangle Galo from herself — she never sleeps in her clothes, that's what pajamas and nightgowns were made for, only a heathen like Galo would do that — and changes into her bed attire, a chiffony little thing, and critically eyes Galo, still in her afterglow daze, staring at Kray with the look of a lovestruck puppy, ass bared and jeans still tangling off her ankles. That just won't do, if she allows Galo to sleep with her just this once, she will make sure Galo abides by the rules of her domain.

Nonplussed, Kray drags off Galo's jeans along with the panties, yanks her shirt off her head, and, with some trouble, wrestles Galo's out of her sports bra as well. Galo still has it in her to cover her chest a bit and tug her knees up to her body, ashamed of her nudity in front of Kray. Oh, for crying out loud.

With an exasperated face, Kray hands her a plain white t-shirt, one of hers. "Will you put it on yourself, or do you need my help?"

Galo's response is nonverbally enthusiastic and assuringly drunk, so Kray takes it as a yes and watches from the side as Galo, wobbling, sits up and tries to put her head in the sleeve. She'll get it eventually, Kray reasons, and she hasn't fallen that low to offer help when it has been refused once already. But watching Galo stretch out her arms, seeing her trapezii work in tandem to accommodate the movement, damn. What a shame this body is wasted for such a dumb girl.

By the time Galo is finished — and luckily she hasn't fallen off the bed even once — Kray has finished her bedtime routine, even taking off her prosthetic, and is waiting for Galo, lightly engrossed in some bedtime reading. She turns her head at Galo's triumphant exclamation just as Galo rolls through the length of the entire queen-sized bed and snuggles up to Kray's arm. Even when she is still drunk, it is tighter than a bear's.

Kray sighs, with no chance in hell of fighting it. Galo's probably the clingy type of drunk.

Sighing again, deeper and heavier, she turns off the nightlamp and pats Galo on the head. "Goodnight."

Galo's response is quiet and muffled. She has found out Kray's chest, shifted a bit to the side due to gravity, is pretty close to her face, and she wastes no time sticking her mug in there. Kray tries her best to grit her teeth through the ticklish sensation and closes her eyes.

In the end, Galo doesn't let go, she falls asleep just like that, face stuffed into Kray's chest and her breathing even.

* * *

Morning catches Galo by surprise when her conscience resurfaces from the dream realm with sunlight boring holes into her dry eyes, and with the most wonderful headache of a mild hangover. Just beautiful.

Clutching at her head and turning away from the light glaring through the window and intent in searing out her eyesight, Galo tries to think. Well, this bed definitely is not hers, it smells of chamomile. Nor this shirt. Nor is this room hers.

Okay, so drinking herself stupid wasn't a dream. 

Though, wait. Galo mentally slaps herself. This is Kray's room, and she is rarely if ever allowed in there. Galo understands that Kray needs her privacy, it's fair! So a chill rushes her at the thought she might have snuck in, drunk, and slept _with Kray_.

But the spot near Galo is vacant, with crumpled sheets and the blanket tossed aside, and that means Kray has already woken up and seen her here—

And then the memories of the drunk confession flood in.

She is well and truly fucked.

Just as Galo begins to panic in earnest, the door to the bedroom opens, and in comes Kray in all her disheveled but still regal morning glory, carrying a plate and a cup.

Her gaze has nothing but affectionateness in it, though, and even though not a word has been spoken between them, Galo feels at ease suddenly.

The plate clinks, set at the bedside drawer, filling the room with the scent of freshly-made cinnamony pancakes, Galo's favorite. Kray sits on the bed, radiating comfort and warmth, and passes Galo the cup.

"Here. Thought you'd be thirsty, the hangover has that effect."

Having finally heard her deep voice, Galo relaxes entirely, the thought of the confession set aside in her head for the time being, and eagerly downs the water in the cup. It's like nectar to her parched throat, and with a satisfied sigh, she closes her eyes, feeling the iron grip of the headache slowly loosen its hold on her.

No word is uttered about yesterday, but somehow, Galo knows it's okay. That Kray understands and doesn't mind, and maybe, _just maybe_ , shares her feelings, and that thought alone makes Galo want to jump with joy.

Breathing out a satisfied sigh, Galo wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and says, "Thanks! This headache's killing me, and a drink 's just what I needed."

Kray smiles at that, as do her eyes, and she hums. "Alcohol does have that dehydrating effect, yes. The headache should pass, and for now, all you can do is drink plenty of fluids."

Galo makes a face. But, well, this is something she has to get through. She did think of how her midnight bar vagabonding might end up for her, but she needed a release way too much.

Smile not leaving her face, Kray holds out the plate to Galo, and a new wave of sweet cinnamon delight hits Galo. A hearty stack of pancakes waiting just for her, crisp and fluffy at the same time, with that perfect golden shimmer of syrup.

Oh god, she's positively _starving_ as well.

Getting herself upright is an absolute pain in the ass in the most literal sense. The entirety of her lower back hurts like hell. After a few tries, Galo gives up and settles on her side, elbow braced on the bed. That seems to work.

Galo is wolfing the pancakes down like a bear sucks the beehives dry before the winter slumber, eager, talking with her full mouth all the while — about this new book about Edo period of that one faraway eastern country, this curriculum she's excited to take, how well Kray's certain reforms have taken place in Promepolis.

It gets under Kray's skin, she cannot bring herself to care about all this, but she needs to wait in her ambush to get what she wants.

Galo has always been a messy eater, so it shouldn't surprise Kray when Galo sticks out her tongue and thoroughly licks the plate of any leftovers of syrup, but _dear lord_. Clutching at the edge of her nightgown with the hand Galo can't see from her position, Kray reassures herself that at least the girl's got a skilled tongue on her.

Yes. This ought to be good, she repeats to herself, waiting for when Galo is finished.

Fingers wiped and lips licked as well, Galo closes her eyes in contentment, patting her stomach. It's sickeningly sweet to see her this relaxed in her morning best and with a good mood and a burst of energy to boot, Kray might just get nauseous.

"Done with your breakfast?"

"Yep, thank you! And my favorite, too, wow, it's like you knew exactly what I needed for a pick-me-up," beams Galo at her. "I'll go put the dish in the sink—"

"Later," Kray takes the plate from Galo's hands, sets it aside, back onto the drawer, and cages Galo in with her hands on the bed. "Come here."

Impending on Galo like a cobra frozen in her movements, sizing up its prey, Kray gives Galo one last look. She seems to be yet again distracted by Kray's chest, right at her eye level. Good. That gives Kray more time to collect herself before she plunges in.

With a tug at the messy mohawk, Kray slides her lips against Galo's. The gasp and astonished glance she gets are rewards in and of themselves, but it will only get better the more she presses on.

Galo's not skilled, messy, fumbling, but she makes up for it with the enthusiasm and the syrup-flavored little licks she lays on Kray's lips. 

This is her first kiss with danna, oh god, it's happening She won't fuck it up! Galo mentally pumps her fist, trying to figure out what pleases Kray the most — a light smooch over her lower lip, then a gentle bite as she slides a palm under Kray's nightgown, caressing a dark nipple. Kray's breathing lightly hitches, and oh, to hear her do that, just for Galo's ears alone, makes Galo double her efforts, no, triple. No, multiply them by a dozen, even!

It works, Kray parts away from Galo, and she sees Kray's eyes darken with that haze of lust. Galo is inexperienced, but she knows what this predatory, hungry look means, and she trembles in anticipation, kneading Kray's chest with both hands.

Then it all happens too quick, she is pressed into the bed, her t-shirt is off her body, wrists held tight above her head, enough to seem gentle but still firmly fixing her hands.

"D-danna?"

"Don't worry, dear," whispers Kray into her ear. "I've got you."

And oh, she does. Light touches explore Galo's body, with just the right pressure on the spots that make Galo's body submit to herds of shivers, and it isn't long before she's dripping with need at Kray's every action.

A skilled twist of fingers nursing that spot inside her, and Galo clutches at the sheets. 

Oh god, she's close. She feels the heat curling in her gut, and just as she digs her heels into the mattress, getting ready to come, and—

Kray takes away her hand, purposefully making the slide of her fingers so slow Galo can feel every inch of them leaving her hungry hole and leaving emptiness behind. Galo tries to catch Kray's hand, to make it stop in place, to push it back in, but Kray harshly slaps her right on her pussy. Galo shrieks in surprise. 

"Since when has this been about you, dear," comes Kray's icy tone.

Galo jerks, as if her body had experienced whiplash much stronger than that of a slap. _Kray is right, how dares she be so selfish—_

But Galo still tries her luck weakly, "Please, danna…"

Kray smirks above her, vicious.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

She is met with confused and aroused silence as Galo's brain short-circuits, both from Kray's words and from how closer Kray is, still in her nightgown. Huh?

"From yesterday," comes Kray's hint. It's not helpful at all.

At even more aroused confusion on Galo's face, she sighs. "What else did I expect. That's pretty rude, you know, not thanking me for your reward the night before. It's only fair I get that gratitude out of you by myself."

Before Galo can even protest or fully digest Kray's words, Kray inches her thighs up to Galo's face and reveals herself to her, entirely naked under the nightgown, centimeters away from Galo's face. Galo, ears capillaries about to burst from embarrassment, spots a glimpse of enticing, wet pink amidst the light curls.

"But Kray—"

"Not "Kray"," a steel tone cuts her off.

Galo is about to desperately ask, what, what mind game is she playing now, but the answer to the charade comes as easily as a snap of the fingers.

"Mistress," Galo breathes out, and the smile that is her reward is brighter than the sun's rays.

"And don't you forget it. Now, you better be good with your tongue if you want to come. Get to it, _bitch_." With that, handcuffs are locked on her hands and Kray firmly seats herself on Galo's mouth, putting an end to any and all protests of hers.

To say Galo is scared and confused is to say nothing at all. But she wants to _com_ e, it's so hard to concentrate on anything else but the slow pulse between her legs, and Kray's hands are twisting her nipples to the point of it being painful, _but it's so good, so good, the pain feels so nice and she wants to act on Kray's order._

She takes an experimental lick into Kray's folds and feels her quiet sigh. "That's it. Just like that." Encouraged, Galo spreads the folds, noting how hot they are, thrumming with blood. Feels around a bit. Kray's so wet already...

Then she pokes her tongue into Kray's clit, and Kray _moans,_ digging her nails into Galo's scalp, silently ordering her to do that more, to continue. By a stroke of luck Galo figures out that sucking it might be the best idea, alternating between wide laps inside the folds, and Kray's sounds alone could make her come on the spot.

Straining her eyes and looking up at Kray, Galo sees a sun crown of hair, her lips pink and body gorgeous. Galo wants to _worship_ it.

Kray slaps Galo's pussy again, and Galo jolts, her tongue freezing in place. 

Delighted by that reaction, Kray coos mockingly, "Aw, did your cunt not like that, you whore? Let me make up to it."

Galo is not prepared for how suddenly Kray's index finger and thumb nurse her clit in soft round slides and she bends her spine out, please, a few times more—

"What did I say about coming? Work for it, my little slut," sing-songs Kray, getting back to squeezing Galo's nipples. The pain washes over her like a bucket of cold water, she raises her hips, trembling like a doe, but finds no purchase. 

In a burst of inspiration, Galo puts her tongue inside Kray, and she squeezes her head tight. For a second, Galo panics, her field of vision reduced to warm black and the pulse of Kray's blood.

Then her eyes get flooded with light and Kray sitting above her bathed in the morning sun like a being from above. "Good girl, keep at it," murmurs Kray, but it's hard when her fingers slip deep inside, teasing that one spot, and Galo wants to throw her head back and _scream_.

Kray's thrusts spur her on, keeping her licks fervent and desperate, and Galo is worried she might burn Kray's gentle pussy with her searing breath as she pants right into it, pushing her tongue as deep as she can, just in the way she likes it. Kray's fingers keep at it, and here it comes _—_

Galo braces for an orgasm, but it's just out of her reach.

"Ah-ah. That's it for now," says Kray, slowly sliding out her fingers. Galo's tries to clamp down on them, to make them stay in if for a second longer, but no dice. Kray firmly slides her fingers over Galo's plump clit once, twice, three times, and Galo _bucks and whines and chases Kray's touch, so close_ , but she quickly retreats it.

Galo doesn't know where she is anymore, who is she, only that the rapid downward flow of her blood will make her insane. Kray has her in her expert hands, playing with a nipple here, petting Galo's clit there, to get the exact results she wants, driving Galo mad with featherlight touches that are like electrified wire to her. Galo isn't sure if this is the fourth time she's been denied, the fifth, all she knows is that she needs to get her release.

"K- _Mistress_ , may I please, please come, 'm close, _'m so close_ ," gasps Galo, sliding out from under Kray a bit to free her mouth.

Kray seizes her with a gaze so powerful, Galo shrinks in place. Her hand curls on Galo's throat now, squeezing, not letting her say another word. Galo tries to breathe in, breathe out, anything, but to go avail. Kray has her throat in a powerful hold.

"I'll consider it if you make me come in one minute." Galo whines, earning her a slap to her dripping pussy. "I said work for it, you slut."

With a helpless airy moan, Galo slides back under Kray's hips as she resumes her actions, lightly toying with Galo's clit to keep her on edge, orgasm just out of reach. Every once in awhile, Kray would sink her nails into Galo's abs, caress her chest oh-so-sweetly, and Galo _can't, can't—_

She tries to put all her hunger-driven mind to it, slobbering like a dog, humping the air with her hips, she makes use of all she's learned about what Kray likes, alternating between suckling and smooching her clit tightly and plunging her tongue deep inside Kray.

It's sweet torture, being made to focus on something that isn't on the forefront of your mind, pushing it back away in favor of pleasing someone. Galo's mind is empty as her body shudders in submission, lapping wide stripes through Kray's pussy, but suddenly, her fingers press into Galo's clit with a gasp.

And oh god, _oh god, Kray is coming_ , her folds tremble, her plump thighs clench tightly around Galo's head, and she is afraid Kray will squeeze her head open, painting the bedding pink with brain matter, but Kray has mercy, and the press of her thighs is just firm instead. Galo barely hears Kray's pleased melismata of moans over the roar of blood in her thighs pressed to Galo's ears. 

Warm slick covers Galo's face as Kray shakily lifts from it and settles on the pillows nearby. Galo can barely focus her sight on Kray, and even after a powerful orgasm, she is still so, so beautiful, even when so disheveled and out of breath.

Galo tries to stealthily lower her bound hands to get herself off, but it's no use. Kray perks up to the jingle of the chains of the handcuffs and seizes Galo with a glare. "Did I allow you to come?"

"N-no, mistress."

"That's right. You can only come from my touches, you gluttonous slut."

Getting so disparaged brings up a mix of shame and heat in Galo as she tries to hide her flushing and tear-streaked face in the crook of her shoulder.

"I did… I did as you ordered, now please…" she begins shakily and cuts herself off just as quick.

Kray smiles at her. "Speak up, dear. I can't read your mind, how could I satisfy your need?"

"I…" Galo falters, squeezes her eyes shut, and Kray can almost imagine how hot her pussy is with arousal. "Mistress, I want to come so badly, my hungry cunt needs it—"

"That's better." Kray lies on her side next to Galo, and her thigh is mercilessly thrust between Galo's legs, right where she is most sensitive.

"This should be enough for you. Now, hump my leg like the foul dog you are, and _come._ "

It takes Galo just a few thrusts to come with her breath off-kilter, tongue lolling out as she hangs her head low. She squeezes her fingers underneath her clit, helping herself come with little caresses and moans. Kray allows it — she enjoys seeing the girl reduced to her primal, lowest state, though were it done in any other state of arousal, Galo's hand would be harshly slapped away.

Kray gets _an idea_.

Before Galo finishes coming, Kray squeezes her neck in a powerful grip, thrusting the thigh back and forth, smearing Galo's come over her sensitive folds. The dazed look with Galo's eyes rolling back is so satisfying, Kray tightens her hold on Galo's gentle throat just to see how sluttier can that expression get, but catches herself in time. She doesn't need Galo dead yet.

As the jolts and trembling in Galo's body subside, she gets cuddly. Just like yesterday, Kray allows her to take a breather and bask in the afterglow, face pressed into her chest, nose poking at the straps of the prosthetic. When freshly fucked, Kray notes while unlocking the handcuffs and tossing them aside, Galo is like a human furnace, enough to sleep through a cold night without a blanket if hugged.

"M-m-mh, danna, y'were so mean but also nice t'me…" comes Galo's hoarse whisper, and Kray isn't sure why, but at that moment, she feels a gentle pang of tenderness towards Galo that she wills away. Those feelings have no place in their relationship.

Hugging Galo back with a smooth flex of the carbon fiber in her prosthetic, Kray smiles. From this point on, she has Galo wound around her finger tighter than ever.

She'll see what comes next, Kray muses, toying with Galo's cobalt hair as Galo already snores away lightly. Perhaps there is yet hope for this annoyance of a girl named Galo Thymos.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS IS AWFUL AND I'M SO SORRY, ESPECIALLY TO THE PEOPLE THAT HAD GOTTEN USED TO ALL THE FLUFF ON THIS ACCOUNT (｡ﾉω \ ｡) But hell if Kray wasn't fun to write, whew, what a woman *fans self*. Galo baby I'm so sorry too
> 
> If you're looking forward to the monster au gueimeilio prequel, I'm working on it! I think it's ⅗ parts done…? No promises when it will be out though. 
> 
> I really wanted to get this fic to 6,666 words, but eh. I was too tired of working on it.
> 
> [Tungle](https://tumblr.com/blog/cherishiggy) | [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/cherishiggy)


End file.
